


Ray's Letters

by Fiorenza_a



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters written and not received </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Companion piece to '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1182054">Letters</a>' by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz">Emma_Oz</a>, which should be read first. </p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1182054<br/>Posted with kind permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Letters

 

Bodie,

Not sure what to say mate. Cowley has my will. My stuff's not worth much but I've made my bequests, it'll go to the right people. Cowley's agreed to be executor. Nothing you need do.

I feel daft writing this and I've had a drink, so maybe that's everything. Raise a glass sometime and think of me,

Ray

1980    

 

* * *

 

Bodie,

Not sure what to say mate. You know why you have this. You know why I wrote it. Don't do anything stupid. Talk to Cowley, listen to him. You'll get through this.

Maybe you're wrong and there is something after. If there is I'll have your bollocks if you haven't looked after yourself,

Ray

1983

 

* * *

 

Bodie,

I'm sorry. Not for being dead, but for leaving you. I didn't want to, you have to know that. Whatever the reason, you have to know I didn't want to go.

I only have one thing to say, just in case I didn't say it today, in case I didn't get the chance, in case you couldn't hear me.

I love you.

Ray 

  



End file.
